


EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA

by LordUxue



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordUxue/pseuds/LordUxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke y Rin son amigos de infancia y se conocen perfectamente, sin embargo esa no es la razón por la cual están juntos, ni tampoco por que compartan el mismo sueño, sino por una sensación única que los une descrita como el aleteo de una mariposa. (Asco de resumen favor de ver oneshot.) [RE-EDITADO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA

**Author's Note:**

> Mensaje del Autor: Hola debo decir que este es mi primer One shot de FREE!, Tras volver a ver la segunda temporada me entro por hacer un pequeño One shot sobre la pareja de Sousuke x Rin dado que me llamo la atención y creo que Sousuke es El Seme más atractivo de este día, Asique espero que lo disfruten. XD
> 
> Aclaraciones: FREE! No me pertenece ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Su respectivo Autor.
> 
> El Fic está basado en los años universitarios justo por el final de la serie.

**Trabajo publicado originalmente en Fanfiction.Net bajo el mismo titulo, favor de revisar también.**

* * *

 

 

**EL ALETEO DE UNA MARIPOSA**

…

Sousuke ingreso a la habitación y descargo la mochila deportiva con desgano sobre el suelo alfombrado, mientras embozaba un suave suspiro cansado. Su cama se hundió con su peso sobre esta al sentarse, y se encorvo un poco poniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba cansado.

Agotado seria la descripción adecuada para su estado.

Siempre había sido un deportista innato y aun así siempre se esforzaba al máximo en sus entrenamientos al punto de las lecciones, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que existía una clara diferencia entre ejercerlos durante la escuela media y media superior, y hacerlo ahora que se encontraba en la universidad.

Puesto que ahora no podía darse el lujo de ausentarse clases o incluso quedarse hasta tarde en la piscina del campus, ya que eso podía afectar su semestre, y si no era precavido el año completo. No por nada estaba en una de las mejores universidades deportivas de Australia.

Suspiro nueva cuenta al recordar que todavía no concluía la tesis de matemáticas eh física que le había pedido el profesor. Él era un buen deportista pero no poseía el talento de un académico. _Unas cosas por otras_ , solía decirle su compañero de dormitorio. Sin embargo, esa no era excusa válida para reprobar, ni era una opción, no al menos si quería estar al mismo nivel que **él.**

Justo en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a su compañero de habitación, y mejor amigo ingresando casual.

-Oh, ¿ya estás de vuelta?, Sousuke- Consulto este al lazar el rostro y verlo en su respectiva cama.

-Si.- El mencionado decidió dispersar su expresión exhausta por una más tranquila y darle una sonrisa de labios cerrados a modo de saludo. No queriendo darle una impresión deprimida tan rápido, o quizás se sentía feliz de verlo.- ¿Tú también ya has terminado? Rin.

El pelirrojo respondió afirmativamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Después Hizo lo mismo que Sousuke y hecho su propia mochila al suelo, sentándose a su lado de forma poco educada, estirando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y con el rostro apuntando al techo.

-Pero…Realmente es un poco difícil.- comento el Matsuoka mayor, con un deje de cansancio, manteniendo sus orbes cerrados y una expresión amplia. Su compañero mantuvo la sonrisa riendo levemente al escuchar a su amigo número uno quejarse de esa forma acerca del deporte que amaba.- Bueno, aunque la recompensa lo vale.- Finalizo con renovada pasión y alegría por estar entrenando por su sueño.

Sousuke pensó que ese era el Rin que conocía.

-Nunca cambiaras Rin.- Comento el pelinegro con cierta gracia no notoria en su tono, que parecía de buen humor.

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Tú piensas igual no?- Replico El pelirrojo abriendo uno de sus ojos mirándolo de soslayo.

-Pero creo que nos exigimos diferente. Aun no estoy a tu nivel.- Declaro Sousuke casual mientras se masajeaba uno de sus hombros con pereza, los sentía cargados.

-¿Acaso te ha vuelto a doler?- Cuestiono Rin con ligera preocupación marcada en su tono serio mirando esta vez con severidad a su compañero.

Había pasado años desde que el hombro de Sousuke había decaído y vuelto a rehabilitarse tras una operación, y sin embargo el pelirrojo no podía evitar esa inquietud que lo angustiaba cada vez que veía al pelinegro esforzándose tan arduamente, temiendo que un día pudiera volver a recaer y esta vez jamás recuperarse.

Sousuke noto esto, pero volvió a sonreír un poco y dijo:

-Solo lo normal para un día de ardua natación.- Contesto a modo de tranquilizar a su compañero en tono confiado y sereno, típicos de él.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza e inclinándose levemente hacia este.

-En serio, En serio,-Aseguro este en el mismo tono- te preocupas de más Rin.

-Yo no estaría seguro, si no estoy al pendiente tu nunca me dirías nada de lo que te sucede.- Reprendió Rin cruzándose de brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a modo de reproche.

-Entiendo. Solo estoy un poco cansado.-Confeso Sousuke, a fin de tranquilizar a Rin.

-¿Quieres que te de un masaje?-Ofreció Rin retomando un tono más animado e ingenuo.

Rin se había encargado de proporcionarle masajes y ejercicios suaves durante los últimos años para que la presión no recayera sobre su hombro.

A muchos quizás les sorprendería, aquella actitud de él pues siempre era confiado y serio, sin embargo también poseía una amabilidad e calidez que solo sus allegados y personas que lo hubieran visto más de 3 veces podría certificar.

-No es necesario, sabes que es normal.- Negó El pelinegro con despreocupo.

-Aunque sea normal no debes confiarte Sousuke- asevero Rin.

Al parecer volverse capitán del equipo de natación durante la escuela media superior había dejado huella en su carácter serio y cuidadoso.

-Lo se.- Declaro Sousuke posando sus fuertes manos sobre los hombros de su compañero.- Estoy Bien Rin.- Le aclaro viéndolo a los ojos en tono seguro.

Rin aun lo miro con duda hasta que se resignó a creer en su palabra, después de todo su mejor amigo nunca le mentiría. No una segunda vez al menos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, viendo los orbes del otro, dándose cuenta que había pasado un tiempo desde que se contemplara de aquella manera, perdiéndose en los lagos del otro.

Rin no pudo evitar reparar en el pensamiento fugaz mientras veía los lagos aguamarina de su compañero, en que había pasado días hasta formar más de una semana desde que no veía aquellos polos azul-verdoso.

Con eso en mente no se dio cuenta que Sousuke se inclinó hacia el hasta que sus labios rozaron los suyos, haciendo un pequeño sonido al estrecharse entre sí.

Unos segundos después se alejó.

-Lo siento.- Dijo el más alto con ligero mutismo facial, desvió sus orbes hacia una esquina sin ver nada en especial. Sabía que al pelirrojo no le agradaba que le tomaran por sorpresa de aquella forma, y sin embargo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Rin sabía que en realidad no se arrepentía por haberlo besado, sino por haberlo hecho sin aviso previo.

Lo conocía también. Ambos se conocían también.

Quizás por ello no pudo evitarse el que desarrollaran esa clase de sentimientos, No. No era solo por eso, ambos lo sabían.

Sousuke siempre había estado enamorado de este, aunque al principio fue una atracción inconsciente, con forme fue creciendo, ganando experiencia y ambos competían en el deporte que querían, se dio cuenta que era algo más, siempre había sentido una especia de adoración por Rin, viéndolo como un ser inalcanzable y aun así trataba de estar a su altura.

Y cuando se cambió de escuela lo sintió alejarse, y eso lo asusto, más aún tras observarlo en el campeonato, Aunque claro siempre supuso que era porque se trataba de su mejor amigo pero la verdad estaba mucho más alejada de la realidad.

_Por ello entrenaba tanto porque de alguna forma quería poder pararse a su lado y sentirse orgulloso de ello._

_Tras ir a la misma universidad y bajo la sorpresa de ser compañeros de dormitorio pudieron restablecer su relación de hermanos, como uña y mugre, solo que para entonces Sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo ya eran claros para este. Desde luego que jamás intento algo más por respeto a su amistad además de que creía que Rin era heterosexual (pese a haber sentido ciertos celos por su relación con Haru.)_

_Pese a saber todo sobre el otro y haber jurado nunca mentirse ni ocultarse nada, Ese sentimiento pensó, estaría guardado solo para este._

_No fue hasta que lo estropeo todo cuando en una fiesta por haber ganado un campeonato de nado contra otra universidad se emborracho hasta la medula, y pese a lo que se pudiera creer Rin tenían una increíble resistencia, al verlo totalmente perdido hundido por sus sentimientos reprimidos, Rin lo escolto hasta su habitación, sin embargo por la falta de luz más la torpeza de un Sousuke casi inconsciente, Ambos cayeron a la cama, y mientras Rin lo reprendía por su torpeza y este se reía, en un momento sin pensarlo, sin sentirlo le dijo, como si se tratara de un comentario gracioso, le confeso sus sentimientos._

_Desde luego Siendo Rin tan ignorante en cuanto a esos temas, la sorpresa fue monumental._

_Los días siguientes fueron de total duelo entre ellos, no se cruzaban palabra, y aunque Sousuke intento remedir su error, Rin lo evitaba a toda costa comportándose nervioso y excusándose por todo._

_No fue hasta que Sousuke lo confronto, hubo una discusión, temas que no venían al caso, y al final la bomba estallo, Rin también lo quería._

_De alguna forma, aquella confesión fue un detonante para que el pelirrojo se percatara de sus propios sentimientos escondidos y que florecieron tras aquella confesión._

_Finalmente se aceptó y acepto a Sousuke tal y como era, y aunque no pudieran tener la misma relación de amigos, ahora se querían y era lo importante._

_Aunque claro su relación tanto dentro como hacia afuera no había cambiado mucho, seguían siendo los mismos idiotas fraternales de siempre, solo que a diferencia de antes ahora podían compartir momento mucho más íntimos que antes._

Justo como hace un momento cuando Sousuke decidió besarlo.

No había sido el primero ni el ultimo, pero si había sido el inicial tras un largo periodo.

Por lo cual Rin Imito los movimientos de Sousuke agregándole su toque personal: desvió los ojos hacia la esquina contrario y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, tratando de ocultar el ligero rubor que amenazaba con mostrarse en sus mejillas.

-E-está bien. Ha pasado un tiempo así que…-Declaro tartamudeando un poco en un intento por sonar serio y ocultar su ligera vergüenza.

Sousuke subió los ojos, y sonrió con confianza al escucharlo, encontrando algo gracioso, el que intentara ocultar su evidente vergüenza por su acción, que reflejaba cierto rasgo infantil que nunca cambiaria en este.

-¿Entonces puedo hacerlo de nuevo?-Pregunto aprovechándose de su aparente fachada madura.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo Rin de forma exaltada y con un ligero sonrojo a los costados de sus ojos, inclinándose inconscientemente hacia atrás.

Sousuke Rio con suficiencia al haber previsto su reacción y se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo al ver que este hacia lo mismo en retroceso.

-¿Qué tiene?, tu dijiste que estaba bien.- Expreso el pelinegro de forma ladina, acorralándolo contra la pared de la cama.

-¡Pero No mencione que podías hacerlo de nuevo!- Exclamo El pelirrojo con alarma, sin querer dejar ver su claro nerviosismo por el acercamiento del pelinegro.

Este Solo sonrió con ligera diversión por su nerviosismo, y relajo la mirada dándole un aspecto más seductor he confiado, que solo logro erizarle la piel al Pelirrojo.

Sin decir más se fue acercando, sabiendo que Rin sabría que no había necesidad de más palabras.

Pese a ello El pelirrojo sintió su corazón acelerarse y balbucear un poco en protesta, tratando de no ceder ante la tentación de su corazón, no fue hasta que vio como el otro se acercó sin dudar con los parpados cerrado que finalmente dejo de luchar, frunciendo el ceño en ligera frustración e suspiro resignado, para después seguir el ejemplo del pelinegro y ocultar sus orbes bajo sus pestañas.

Entregándose a aquel rose que hacia olvidarse de lo demás y le causaba cierto ardor y aleteo en el interior de su estómago, Si como si fuera el aleteo de una mariposa.

Algo curioso dado que ambos tomaban el estilo mariposa en su respectivo Nado.

Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que importaba, no el que fueran amigos de infancia, no el que fueran dos hombres, sino el que pudiera experimentar aquella sensación tan cursi que solo a las protagonistas de películas y Telenovelas románticas que sus madres podrían gustar, les ocurría.

La sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

La sensación del amor.

…..

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Bien, que me dicen ¿Bueno?, ¿Malo? ¿Pésimo?, Comenten y díganme que es lo que opinan.
> 
> Si quieren puedo hacer una continuación donde incluya Yaoi para concluir con el one- Shot Ustedes deciden díganme que opinan, puesto que lo hice con un poco de imaginación, o si prefieren lo dejo así. Comenten y díganme.


End file.
